


Turrets are hot

by MALPHAS573



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm sorry @ god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALPHAS573/pseuds/MALPHAS573
Summary: it's just torb x turret. that's it.





	Turrets are hot

**Author's Note:**

> my friend said that if i wrote a fanfic she'd read it. so.

Torb loves his turret. He probably loves his turret more than any man should love a machine.

Torbjorn walked to his work shop, finding his turret waiting for him. He approached the turret, thoughts running though his head about how amazing and great his turret is.

The turret awoke as Torb was close to it, which, okay a little weird, BUT weirder still is that the began to shake violently, as oil leaked onto the gun barrels. As the turret stoped shaking Torbjorn walked up to it.

As Torbjorn was in front of the turret, looking over it quickly and trying to find anything wrong that he could see. Torbjorn leaned over the turret, checking a valve in the back, and while he was leaning over the turret it started shaking again, but softly now.

Torbjorn can't help but let out a moan as the turret vibrated against his groin, awakening his cock. The turret seemed to be increasing the speed of the vibrations slowly, only making Torb moan louder.

Torbjorn realised that the shaking hadn't been the only thing that had started going again, as he felt oil underneath his hands.

The feeling of the oil, slippery between metal and flesh, made Torb think of ways to use it.

As an idea came to Torbjorn he pulled off his pants and underwear, chucking them away as with what he wanted to do they would be entirely unneeded.

Torbjorn swiped oil onto his fingers and moved his hand slowly behind him, lower and lower until his fingers were against his quivering hole.

He slowly entered himself with one finger, moaning with the feeling of being filled and vibrations on his dick.

Once Torbjorn was used to one finger he added another, absolutely loving the attention his cock and ass were getting.

The turret vibrated in sync with Torbjorn pumping his fingers in and out of himself, intensifying the amount pleasure he received.

Torbjorn could feel the intense buzz of bliss pushing him closer and closer, moaning as he came hard.


End file.
